The Charming White Gold Swan Thanksgiving Dinner
by Josephine77
Summary: All the curses are broken, the dust has settled, a few years have passed and our two favorite families, the Rumples and the Charmings, are celebrating Thanksgiving Dinner together. Full of Charmingstiltskin goodness. Contains: Rumbelle, SwanFire/SwanThief, and Snowing. Updated (i.e. changed all the Bae's to Neal's).
1. The Arrival

**The Charming White Gold Swan Thanksgiving Dinner.**

All the curses are broken, the dust has settled, a few years have passed and our two favorite families, the Rumples and the Charmings, are celebrating Thanksgiving Dinner together. May God help them.

**Part 1: The Arrival**

From the street, the old Victorian appeared an unassuming house. It was larger than it's neighbors and the pink color splashed across it's clapboards was not what you'd normally see in the newer developments, but it fit perfectly in with its surroundings. From the outside, you could hear the faint sounds of what appeared to be a gathering going on beyond the mahogany and stained glass door gracing the front entrance.

"You do realize we're late, guys," a young man around the age of seventeen said to the two adults who were slowly following him up the porch steps.

"Yes, Henry, we're always late nowadays," the man sighed as he helped his companion up the stairs.

"Umm, excuse me," his companion said in an exasperated voice as she struggled her way onto the porch. "It's not like you didn't have anything to do with this," making a sweeping gesture down her body with her hands.

"Yes, I did," he replied proudly and she swatted away the hand he rested on her swelling abdomen.

"Guys," Henry said in disgust as he rang the doorbell, "I'm happy for you and all, but could you please stop it. I like Dr. Hopper, but I really don't want to have to witness anything that I need even more therapy for. This family is strange enough as it is. We don't need to add any more issues."

"Shut up," the dark haired man said as he flicked his son playfully across the head. As Henry was pushing his father away, the door opened to reveal a dark haired little girl with pigtails.

"Henwee!" the three year old exclaimed, removing the thumb that was lodged in her mouth as she launched herself into the young man's arms.

"Hello, Meg," Henry's mother said as she leaned over to give the little girl in her son's arms a kiss on the cheek. "Does Mother know you're answering the door?"

"No, Mother does not." replied the woman standing in the entrance way who bore a striking resemblance to the little cherub in Henry's arms. "Meg, how many times do I have to tell you not to answer the door unless someone else is with you," she admonished as she motioned everyone into the foyer.

"Sorry, Mama," the little girl answered as she laid her head on the young man's shoulder and returned her right thumb to it's previous location.

"You're forgiven, this time," she answered, "but don't do it again. Now let Henry get in the door and go play with the others," she said shooing the little girl into the hallway. Turning her back on the little girl as she shuffled away, the pixie cropped woman reached out and pulled the young man before her into her arms.

"Hello, Grandma," Henry answered with a smile on his face. It still amused him that the woman standing before him was his maternal grandmother, despite appearing to be only in her thirties. This woman, who had a place in his heart even before he knew his birth-mother, or his father. As his teacher at the time, Ms. Blanchard, she ignited a spark in him the day she place a simple storybook in his hands.

"Oh, how you've grown, Henry," she replied as she looked up into her grandson's eyes.

"Please stop. You're making me feel old." crinkling her nose at the thought.

"Hah," exclaimed the man standing behind his son. "Snow, you're younger than I am…I think."

"Neal, I thought we all agreed that age was a much too complicated issue with this family to be discussed." she laughed as she hugged her…well, son-in-law if she could call him that. Snow and her husband were not ecstatic over the thought that her daughter was having her second child and still not married to the children's father. But that was an argument for her husband to bring up.

As Neal moved past Snow and further into the foyer with his son, Snow turned her attention to her daughter. She sighed and remembered back to the first time the woman before her brought up the ridiculous theory Henry had about Snow being her mother. How they chucked at the thought. Little did they know how correct Henry was at the time.

"How are you holding up, Emma?" She took her daughter's coat from her extremely pregnant body.

"I guess as well as can be expected lugging this thing around," Emma complained as she walked, or waddled as her son was wont to tell his father lately when Emma was out of hearing range , further into the hall towards the kitchen

With a glance to see that Henry and Bae had hung their jackets and moved into the parlor, Snow followed Emma to the back of the house. As they passed the dining room, two children, who both appeared around five years of age, leapt across Emma's path with plastic swords clashing against each other.

"Kids," Snow chastised, "watch what you're doing. You could have knocked Emma over with your fighting."

"Emma! Where's Henry?" the little boy asked as he realized whom he bumped into.

"He's in the parlor with his father and the others, Leo." Snow answered as she glared down at her small son. "And watch where you're going." But the boy was already gone, along with the little girl he had been sword fighting .

"Come on," Snow told her daughter, "Let's go to the kitchen and get you up off your feet and leave the men alone to talk."

"Do you really think that's wise?" Emma grinned as she approached the swinging door.

Snow chuckled at the thought of the group currently congregated in the parlor as she and Emma entered the kitchen, "No, but that's what's fun about it all. Besides," she continued, "It's not like they're going to kill each other…anymore."

"There will be no killing today in my house," exclaimed a muffled voice from the vicinity of the oven.

"No, Belle," Snow laughed. "We'll hold off on that until Christmas," she continued, thinking that wasn't far from the truth if an engagement didn't come soon from the daughter standing beside her.

"As long it's after the presents are opened," the auburn haired woman of similar age to the two ladies present replied as she finished checking on the turkey that was roasting in the oven. She turned toward her guests who were seating themselves on the island stools in front of her as she checked the pots on the stove top.

Emma groaned as she inhaled the aromas around her. "Mmmm, is it done?" she asked, "because right now I could eat that whole damn turkey and think nothing of it."

Belle smiled at Emma as she poured the pot she held into the ornate gravy boat before her. "I remember that feeling. I think I emptied the pantry myself during my last trimester."

"I don't remember being this hungry with Henry," Emma replied. "Of course, I was a teenager then so it's been awhile."

"You are quite large, darling," Snow replied to her daughter, chuckling as Emma threw a dirty look in her direction. "Are you sure you're due date is correct? Because to me it looks like you're about to burst, just like that popper on the turkey over there."

"Yes," Emma sighed. "I'm positive. I have another month left. I'm not due until Christmas."

"Honey, I hate to be bearer of bad news," Snow informed her daughter, "but unless you're carrying more than one, you're not going to last the week."

Emma broke eye contact with her mother and looked down at her thumbnail in sudden fascination. As she studied her finger with intense concentration, Belle and Snow stared at her with looks of shock and surprise.

"Emma!" Snow demanded, "What are you not telling us?"

"Nothing" she replied in an evasive manner.

"Emma, you look me in the eye and tell me you are having only one child." Snow exclaimed as she grilled her daughter in a voice Emma rarely heard.

Emma looked into Snow's eyes and said with a straight face, "I am only having one."

Then she mumbled something under her breath that neither of her companions could catch.

Belle smiled as she watched the strange exchange between mother and daughter. There was something Emma was leaving out and she was betting on Snow being tenacious enough to get it out of her strong willed daughter.

"Even though our history is complicated," Snow explained, "I am still your mother and a mother can always tell when her child is not being honest with her."

"Okay," Emma broke down exhaustedly, realizing it was a losing battle trying to hide something from Snow. "I'm having one…of each."

"Oh, Emma," Belle joyously exclaimed as she came around the island to embrace her friend.

"Why didn't you tell us, sooner?" Snow asked as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"Well, we were planning on announcing it tonight during dessert," Emma explained, "But that's shot to hell now that you gave me the third degree."

"Gave you the third degree about what," Neal replied from the doorway. "What's all the commotion? I was sent to see if dinner was almost ready."

Snow approached Neal, smacking him in the chest as she reprimanded him and Emma, "Why did you guys wait so long to tell us?"

"Well," Neal answered, "I see the cat's out of the bag now. We were planning on telling everyone at dinner. But now that you guys know, should I just go and announce it to the _Paters?" _

"No," Belle answered, "we'll leave the telling until after dinner. They can find out about it then."

Neal leaned over to kiss his stepmother on the cheek in greeting, "You do realize the old bastard does not deserve you?

"Of course, he doesn't," Emma answered for her friend as she reached for a few olives sitting on the counter. "What he deserves is a …"

"Emma!" interrupted her mother as Belle and Neal chucked. "That is enough. I have enough problems with Charming without you throwing your two cents into it."

"Neal, help Emma into the dining room." Belle asked as she began plating the food and trying to diffuse the situation.

"And tell the children to wash their hands before dinner, " Snow yelled to Emma's and Neal's retreating figures as she helped Belle finish the preparations_._


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2: Dinner**

Neal placed his hand on the small of Emma's back as the couple strolled away from the kitchen. Walking past the parlor, Emma stuck her head into the room where the rest of their group was gathered. "We're eating," she said succinctly to the men seated as she continued on her way to the dining room.

"Henry," she heard from behind her, "go round up the children and tell them to wash up. Dinner's on."

"Okay, dad," Henry answered as he passed behind his mother's large form and continued up the stairs to get his young aunts and uncles.

Reaching the dining room, Emma sat in chair nearest to her. As she settled down into her seat, she could hear the others entering being her. She didn't know if Belle had a certain seating arrangement, but in her condition she really didn't care. She was the size of a house and wasn't about to move for anyone.

"Hello, honey," Emma heard as she felt a kiss touch her cheek. She tilted her head and looked up into a pair of brilliant eyes, much like her own. To an outsider, one would think that this was the action of a lover or friend. If you looked even closer, _brother_ would come to mind. Nobody would ever guess in reality it was her father. Only in Storybrooke, could Emma have parents of similar age.

"Hello, David," she responded. Although she accepted years ago that Prince Charming and Snow White were her parents, something she never imagined in her wildest dreams as a child yearning for her real parents, she still called them by their given names. Even Henry still slipped back and forth with Emma and Neal. It was a unusual situation, but it worked for them.

"How are you feeling? Is my grandson keeping you up too much at night?" he asked as he took a seat at one end of the long table.

"My granddaughter will be lively one", a striking man in a thick brogue said as he seating himself at the opposite end of the table from Emma's dad. As he laid his ornate cane against the table, Emma realized that she'd never seen her son's grandfather, who appeared to be in his fifties but nobody could ever speculate his real age, in anything other than crisp dark suits. Even as the rest of the family was dressed casually, Mr. Gold, as everyone in town still called him, appeared dressed to the nines. She often wondered if he slept in those suits. Something she could ask Belle about, but wasn't interested enough to be traumatized by the answer.

A snorting sound was heard from the doorway as Snow White appeared with a bowl as she helped Belle put the food on the table, obviously overhearing the conversation in the dining room.

"What kind of sound was that," David asked his wife as she set the set the steaming bowl of mashed potatoes down beside him.

"Nothing," she replied with a smile on her face and earning a scowl from Emma. "Come, Neal, help us carry the turkey platter in." Snow ordered her daughter's companion as she and Belle returned to the kitchen.

"Coward," Emma whispered to Neal who was smiling back at her in a way that said 'good luck' as he left the room with her mother and Belle.

"I'm going to tell you men, now," Emma declared, picking up her knife from it's place setting and pointing it at each man, "I am not discussing this pregnancy at the dinner table. We are not going to fight over who is the better grandfather, and I'm not telling you what I'm having right now. We are going to sit down and have a nice dinner with minimal swiping at each other." Setting her knife back, Emma unfolded her napkin and glared at both men she called family. At that moment, Henry appeared at the doorway, ushering in the children.

"Daddy, Rose cheated at checkers again!" Leo cried as hopped onto a chair beside Henry and diagonal to his father.

"Leo, I've told you repeatedly, it's not cheating if you lose fair and square. You can't win every time." David said to his young son. Evidently, this wasn't the first time the five year old accused the little girl of not playing fair.

"Papa," the other five year said to the older man at the other end of the table, "I didn't cheat. Leo just doesn't play very well. He thinks you can move straight ahead and I told him it's not allowed." Putting her hands on her hips in frustration, Rose continued, "So he said I cheated."

"Calm down, dearie," Gold said to his fiery haired daughter. "Not everyone can learn the rules at such a young age as you did."

"Okay," Belle demanded as she finished putting the gravy boat on the table, "enough about games and who beat whom. Rose, you sit here," she said pointing to a seat across from Emma and between herself and Snow. Meg, the youngest at the table was already in her booster seat on the other side of Snow and across from her brother.

"You know," Henry said casually as he sat next to his mother, "it would have been easier just to set up a kiddie table in the corner."

"No, Belle and I discussed it," Snow replied, "and we're sitting together as a family. No separate tables. Besides, if we were having a separate table, it sure wouldn't be the kids who were banished to it." She finished this sentence with a pointed look at the two men sitting at either ends of the long table.

"Why are you looking at us," David demanded, trying to look innocent.

"Yes," added Gold, "and we haven't even brought any weapons out, yet. However, someone else at this table hasn't followed the same protocol." Gold finished, smiling at Emma.

"Be good, Pop," replied Neal as he set the large turkey on the center of the table, much to the satisfaction of Emma, who was starving. As he sat to the right of his father, Neal leaned over and whispered in his partner's ear, "Are you feeling, okay."

"Yes," Emma murmured in reply as she rubbed her stomach, "just very hungry."

As she watched the couple across from her quietly finish talking, Belle looked at the eclectic group gathered around the table. "Good," she announced as she caught everyone's attention, "now that everything is on the table and we're all seated, I think it's time for the blessing. Who would like to speak?" she asked everyone.

"Oh, don't look at me, darling," said her husband, who was seated adjacent to her as she reached for his left hand, "I don't think the heavens could handle that today."

"I'll speak," volunteered Snow as she stood before everyone to give the benediction. "This may be our adopted home, but this wonderful holiday is about giving thanks for all that we have. We give thanks for our families who are healthy and with us in spirit and body and we give thanks to those that we will be welcoming in the coming year. And we ask that our friends not with us today to be equally blessed with their own lives and families. Thank you." she finished followed by a chorus of accompanying "thank you's".

"That was beautiful, Snow." Belle said as she raised her head and contemplated who was going to carve the turkey resting on the table.

"Those we will be welcoming?" Gold said in a questioning manner. "As in plural? Did you tell everyone the news then, Belle?" he asked his wife. With that comment, heads turned in their direction.

"What news?," Snow asked in puzzlement.

"No, Rum," Belle replied as she felt everyone's eyes on her , "I didn't. But since you brought it to everyone's attention I guess now is as good of a time as any." Squeezing he husband's hand, she informed the table, "We are having another baby come early summer."

"Congratulations, Pop," Neal exclaimed as he slapped his father on the shoulders. Turning to his sister seated across the table, he asked, "Are you excited, Rose?"

"Yes. Papa says Mama is having a baby girl and Papa knows everything," Rose replied is a tone sounding advanced for her young age.

Ignoring the strangled sound coming from the direction of her father, Emma looked at Gold as she asked the little red-head, "Has Papa told you what I'm having, Rose?"

"No, Emma," said Belle answering for her daughter, "Rum has not said anything about the what you're having."

"Yes he did, Mama," Rose contradicted her mother. "He told me yesterday that Emma is having…" Rose continued but was interrupted by her father.

"Rose, I thought we were going to keep that conversation a secret between the two of us for now," Gold quietly reminded his daughter.

"Okay, Papa," she continued and knew not to reveal further the contents of the discussion.

"Well," David teased Gold from the opposite end of the table, "didn't know you still had it in you at your age, Old Man."

"Oh, aye, more than enough stamina than you, I bet." Gold informed his antagonist, ready to volley anything shot his way.

"Enough of the good news," Belle said. Looking across the table to her stepson, she asked "Neal, will you do the honors and carve the turkey."

"Och, why does the boy get the honors. I'm the master of this house," Gold asked his wife.

Belle gave he husband an arched look and replied, "Because he is the only one of you I trust at this moment with a knife." Then she handed the carving tools over to the man in question.

As Neal began to slice up the large turkey, the rest loaded their plates with whatever was closest to them and then began to pass the dishes around the table. Belle and Snow helped the little girls seated next to them as David assisted his young son. Conversation soon became stilted as the blended family began to enjoy the feast set before them.

As Emma gazed at the scene around her, she rubbed her swollen belly and thought that if anyone told her years ago when she first put on that Deputy Sheriff's badge that she'd here with these people, she'd have had them arrested for possession of illegal substances. But somehow…someway this ragtag bunch of characters had become dearer to her than anything she had ever known.


	3. After Dinner

**Part 3: After Dinner**

"Oh, I am so stuffed," Neal groaned as he surveyed the damage done from dinner. Everyone was finishing and in a similarly lethargic mood now that they had consumed massive amounts of food. "Everything was so delicious."

"I think I did more damage than all of you put together," Emma replied as she started to push away from the table.

"Oh, I think we all did a good job," said Snow as she turned and let Meg down from her booster seat.

"May we go play now," Rose politely asked her mother as she got up from the table with the others. "Leo promised we'd finish sword fighting after dinner."

"Go on," Belle said, shaking her head as she watched her daughter and Leo flee the dinning room with little Meg on their heels. "And don't hurt each other," she yelled to their retreating back as they left the room

"I wish I could help you clean up," Emma commented as she tried to stand with assistance from her companion, "but I'm going to go have a lie down on the sofa."

Snow laughed as she and Belle began to gather empty plates from the table, trying to imagine Emma dealing with the chaos of twins in the coming months. "I think you more than deserve a nap," she informed her daughter. "Just think, after next month, you won't have any time to yourself.

"Come on, Emma," David said taking Emma's arm. "Let's go sit down and relax. I'm sure Neal won't mind helping out the ladies," he said as led his daughter out of the dining room.

"Yes, ladies. Let me help you carry that back," Neal replied, clearly getting roped into clean-up duty.

"Go on, darling. Go talk to David and Emma," Belle told her husband as she watched the other two leave the room followed by Henry. "But please don't snipe at him too much. I do enjoy having the whole family together.

"Oh, darling," Gold informed his wife with a slight smile on his face, "you know me. I'll be on my best behavior."

Turning away from her husband who she knew would disregard her request, Belle continued on to the kitchen. As she entered the room, she commented "You would think by now that those two men would get along."

"That's just their way." Snow said as she scraped the plates and loaded the dishwasher.

"They'll never change. Like two little boys."

"Oh, I think they're fine," Neal answered his stepmother as he entered behind her carrying the now decimated turkey. "He's come a long way from what he used to be."

Thinking back to the man she met all those years ago, Belle nodded her head in agreement. It was amazing how he could be so different and yet still the same man she made that infamous deal with long ago. They'd both changed. "Yes," she murmured softly. "That is true."

"Belle, how far along are you," Snow inquired, noticing Belle's hand resting on her still flat belly. She couldn't be that far into her pregnancy.

"I'm three months," Belle answered. "Remember when Rose was sick with the flu a few months ago. I came down with some bug, too. Since she was sick, I just assumed that I also had the flu. So when it wasn't going away, Rum badgered me to go get a checkup and that's when, surprise, I found out I was pregnant. As soon as I found out, the nausea went away. With Rose, I knew just knew right away, but this little one came as a shock."

"Wow, this family is just growing with leaps and bounds," Neal commented then turned to Snow. "Are you and David planning on anymore?"

"No," Snow answered immediately. "No, no, no thank you. I think I'm done. Three children is enough. And to think, pretty soon I'll have three grandchildren." Snow sat down hard on the stool, her face looking off in the distance as if trying to make sense of what she just said. Shaking her head, she turned back to Neal. "Speaking of family," she grilled her daughter's partner, "when are you going to marry my daughter."

"You know I've asked repeatedly," Neal answered Snow. "She always avoids the subject. She never says no, but doesn't want to face it, either. She says we're doing fine as we are. I know we both messed things up years ago," Neal continued as he sat down at the kitchen table, "but we're different people now. You'd think having a teenager and twins on the way would convince her I'm not going anywhere, and neither is she, but something is still holding her back."

"Maybe I should have a talk with my stubborn daughter," Snow replied

"No," Neal answered, "you don't have to. Don't pressure her. I do have a plan, though." Reaching into his pocket, Neal pulled out a little box. Opening it, the ladies sighed as he held up a simple, but beautiful diamond ring." Henry helped me pick it out. We figured she wouldn't want anything too big or gaudy." Belle and Snow hurried over to the table to stare at the sparking ring nestled in the satin lined box.

"Oh, it's beautiful," Belle said as she began to wipe tears away from her eyes. "Just perfect for her. She won't be able to resist."

Snow leaned over to kiss her future son-in-law on the forehead. "I knew Charming was wrong about you," she laughed.

"He knows already." Neal informed the two women still staring at the ring in his hand. "I showed them before dinner. I sought a little advice on when to ask her."

"And what did they say," Belle wondered aloud as she put her arm around her stepson.

"Well, Pop said I should ask before she gives birth and David said I should have asked before she got pregnant…the first time." Neal said with a smile. "But I'm still not sure. Whenever the perfect time comes, I'll know. Until then I'm going to keep carrying this around with me."

"Be sure not to lose it," Snow cautioned him as he returned the ring to it's temporary home.

"So much good news today," Belle said as she went back to the counter to get the plates down for dessert. "And we still have you're little announcement at dessert," she commented as she looked over to Neal.

"Yes, we do," Neal agreed. "Although, I think Pop already knows. Even without magic, that man knows everything. How do you get along with him?" he asked his stepmother.

"Oh, he's usually does know everything," Belle agreed with a smile on her face as she cut into the pie they would be enjoying soon. "But that doesn't mean I make it easy for him."

"Evidently you do since you're pregnant, again," Snow teased her friend as she stood up and went over to the counter to get the coffee and tea ready. Turning to Neal, she said, "Why don't you go into the parlor and see how Emma's holding up. The men might have driven her insane by now. We'll finish up here and bring dessert in to everyone."

"Thank you," Neal said, still chucking over Snow's comment and giving both women a kiss on the cheek. "You are both wonderful. I hope my father and Charming appreciate you."

"Go on with you," Bell said as she pushed him toward the door.

_Okay, I meant to go straight to dessert and have this be the last chapter, but Snow and Belle cornered Neal in the kitchen and wouldn't let go until they had their little gossip session. I meant for this to be a small part, but after I was done and starting to go into dessert, I figured I better just make it a short chapter. _

_I have Neal call his father "Pop" because it sounds a little more adult than "Papa". I just can't see a grown man calling his father that. _

_So that means one more chapter. I promise the next one will be dessert with Charming, Rumple, the kids, and lots of pie._


	4. Dessert

**Part 4: Dessert**

As Neal headed out of the kitchen, he snuck his head into the family room to check on the children. Leo and Rose were currently back to crashing their plastic swords into one other while little Meg was coloring at the small table in the corner. Seeing that they were okay, he continued down the hall into the parlor. While most would call it a living room, the term parlor fit the grand Victorian. The first thing that stood out when entering was the beautifully ornate fireplace opposite the entry. It stood from floor to ceiling and was encased in beautiful oak, typical of a house its age.

As he entered the room, he took in his father and son playing chess on the round table set before the large front window. While he knew better than to ever play chess with his father, Henry was determined to master the game.

"Grandpa," Henry exclaimed, "I've only move three pieces. How can I be in check already?"

"You've got to think multiple steps ahead of the game, my boy," Gold informed his grandson.

"Someday he's going to beat you, Gold," Emma informed him from her position reclining on the chaise in the corner of the room. Walking over to his companion, Neal sat at the end of the lounge and placed her feet on his lap.

"I hope he does," Gold replied. "At least someone will have inherited my intelligence."

"How do you know he didn't inherit his brains from me," David asked from his perch on the sofa.

"Let's pray he didn't inherit your intelligence," Gold sallied back. Not ready to quit with the rejoinders, Gold added, "Or his sword fighting skills."

"I'll have you know I was the best swordsman in the Enchanted Forest. I bested the dragon plaguing Midas's kingdom." David informed the group, proud of his accomplishments. "And I seem to remember doing you a little favor with a certain beast."

"Aye, that you did," Gold commented as he reset the chess board. "But I remember what happened before you placed my precious potion in the belly of the beast. Would you care to inform the others."

"What happened?" Henry asked with avid interest, looking between his grandfathers. While he knew the basics of how the curse came to be, he didn't know all the specific details.

"We had a little fight of our own after your grandfather over there pulled a sword on me." Gold informed his grandson. "One to which I remember soundly beating him."

"Because you used magic," Charming exclaimed. "And only after you took my mother's ring."

"How else was I get you to do my bidding," Gold answered, as if that was justification enough for his behavior. "Besides, sword fighting takes more than physical skill. It takes reaction and planning. Magic isn't responsible for everything."

"Says the man who orchestrated everything he did with magic," Emma commented from her corner of the room as Neal rubbed her feet. "And I remember getting that damn potion out of the belly of the beast. I deserve some recognition, too."

"Yes, dearie," Gold informed Emma. "You did wonderfully. Must have inherited that from your mother."

"Of course, I was ready to run that sword right through you soon after that," Emma retorted. "I would have too, if I had seen you."

"I told you the boy would be fine," Gold explained. "and here he sits, fit and fine as ever. You never did need that potion. Like I told your father before you, true love _is _the most powerful magic of all."

"How was I supposed to know. You were so damn cryptic and then you disappeared," Emma complained

"I'm truly sorry, Emma," Gold said with regret in his voice. "You do know I would never have allowed anything to have befallen Henry. Even not knowing he was my grandson at the time, I would not have let him perish." Reaching across the table, he gripped his grandson's hand in affection.

"Well, considering I'm lying on your lounge, eight and half months pregnant with your grandchildren, I think we've moved past that."

"Grandchildren," David exclaimed from across the room, noticing her use of the plural. "As in multiple?"

"Yes," Neal informed the men, trying to move away from the somber mood that temporarily had descended upon the room. "Two, as in twins. One of each."

"How long have you known?" David asked his daughter.

"We've known for a while now, but we wanted to wait for the holiday to tell all of you guys together." Emma explained as she moved her feet off of Neal and turned to sit up.

"But Snow dragged it out of me before dinner and now I've accidentally let it out to you guys."

Turning to his partner, Neal asked, "How _did _they get it out of you? You're usually not tripped up so easily."

"I blame the turkey," Emma answered. "I walked in and smelled that thing and everything else fled my mind. The babies were really hungry. And right now I was just tired and it slipped."

"Well, now everyone knows." Gold said as he got up from his seat at the side table and moved to a leather chair near the fire. With his father no longer playing, Neal moved over and sat down at the chess board with Henry.

"We haven't told the little ones, yet. We'll tell them when they come in for dessert." Emma informed everyone as she rested her head against the back of the chaise and closed her eyes.

No sooner mentioned, little Meg scampered into the parlor with a large piece of paper trailing in her hand behind her. Crawling up beside her father on the sofa, she handed him the picture she had been coloring in the family room earlier.

"What have we here?" David asked his daughter as he looked at the piece of paper she had handed to him. It was ripped out coloring book page of a unicorn, the lines acting as only a guide to the three year old's colorful handiwork.

"I made a oonicorn, Daddy," she informed him.

"It's very pretty," he told her as he kissed her forehead and set the paper on the coffee table before him. "We'll have to put it up on the refrigerator."

"You know, Miss Margaret," Gold said to the Meg from across the coffee table in his chair, "I once had a unicorn."

"You did!" Little Meg cried in wonderment as she left her dad's side to hear more about the unicorn. Crawling up on Gold's lap, she settled in to listen to all the details.

"Yes," he informed her. "It was pure white with a silvery mane and a long coiled horn." He shifted her over to a more comfortable position after Meg began bouncing in excitement.

"Where is it," she asked, clearly eager to see a real live unicorn.

"Alas," Gold informed the little girl, "I let it go. It couldn't have come to this land anyway. Unicorns are meant for the Enchanted Forest."

"So I'm deserted for a story about a unicorn?" David asked his little girl. Shaking his head, David took in the sight of his daughter sitting in the infamous Rumplestiltskin's arms waiting for more details about unicorns. Never in his former life would he have believed the scene before him.

Looking at her father, Meg asked, "Did you have a oonicorn, Daddy?"

"No, we didn't have any unicorns, honey," he told his daughter, "they were extremely rare. I've never even seen one, myself."

Clearly unimpressed, Meg turned away from her father and focused again on Gold. "Did you ride it?" she asked.

"No," Gold told the little girl. "I just let it run in the paddock outside." He didn't tell her the real intended purpose for the unicorn. At the time, he had planned to put it down and use it's horn as a powder for his potion making.

"What stories are you telling my daughter, Gold," Snow asked from the doorway as she pushed an antique serving cart laden with dessert into the room.

"He's been telling her about his unicorn," Emma replied as she rolled her eyes at the thought of Rumplestiltskin with a pet. Now rested and ready for dessert, she stretched on the lounge and turned to her son. "Henry, go get the others."

Getting up from his seat by the window, Henry passed Belle who was carrying a pot of coffee as he left the room to get Leo and Rose.

"Oh, are you talking about Angus," Bell asked as she set the pot down on a trivet on the serving cart. "I was so happy when Rum decided to let him go."

"Auntie Belle," Meg asked, "Why?" She didn't think there was any reason to give up a unicorn.

"Well…" Belle said as she was trying to think up an answer to tell the toddler. She didn't want to tell her the truth, that she asked Rumplestiltskin to release the unicorn before he could use it for his nefarious purposes, but she was having trouble coming up with a plausible excuse.

"Belle was happy because it wanted to go back to its family," Gold told the little girl as he set her down, covering up for his wife's stumble.

"Okay, enough about unicorns. Meg, come over her," Snow ordered as she placed the children's pie on a small square kid's table nestled in the corner. As she pushed her daughter in, the other two entered the room followed by Henry. Leo and Rose took their seats next to Meg as Henry went to sit beside his mother on the chaise. After finishing passing out the dessert and drinks, Snow and Belle settled on the sofa with David.

"Okay, now that everyone is gathered," Snow said to everyone in the room, "I think that Emma and Neal have an announcement to make."

"Not so much of an announcement anymore. Everyone knows now," Emma retorted as she took a bite of her pie.

"Still," Snow told her daughter as she nodded toward the kids' table, "let's hear it."

Looking over to their little siblings who were really the only ones left at this point who didn't know, Neal announced to the group, "We're having twins. A boy and a girl."

"See," Rose said to Leo in a know-it-all manner. "I told you Daddy was right."

"Quit rubbing it in," Leo said in a disgusting manner. "So what, you can't do anything with babies, anyway. They can't even play."

"Okay, you two," David admonished the pair. "That's enough arguing. Just eat your pie and be quiet."

Ignoring the two little kids arguing the corner, Belle asked her friend, "Are you going to go back to work after the babies are born?"

"I'm going back part-time after maternity leave," Emma informed everyone. "Granny said she'd watch the babies when it's time to go back. Since she's retired and Red took over the café, she said she'd be more than happy to help.

"I'll help," Snow volunteered. "They're my grandbabies."

"I've got free time, too," Belle answered, eager to help her friend with the newborns.

"That's great, guys," Emma answered, "but Snow, you're not off until summer and Belle, you've got your own to prepare for. Plus, you've both got a handful with that tribe over there." Emma finished as she nodded in the direction of the kid's table.

"Well, anytime you need help," Bell responded, "just give us both a call. I'm available in a snap."

"Thank you," Emma said with gratefulness in her voice. "I know I'm going to need all the help I can get."

"Have you thought of any names, yet?" David asked.

"We've got a handful picked out, but it's hard enough decided on one name, let alone two," Neal answered.

"You know, Emma," Gold said in a thoughtful manner as he set his plate down on the coffee table. "I deal in favors."

"Oh," Emma replied as she rolled her eyes, "so slaying a dragon for you or finding your son weren't enough things to pay you back."

"I never said they were in return for that favor," Gold informed her in a teasing manner.

"Nobody ever listens or asks for details. When are people going to learn the intricacies of deal making?"

"Okay, Gold," Emma asked him, "What's your game?" As she inquired just what the former imp had in mind, her partner at the table nearby sat chuckling around a mouthful of food.

"Well, they are my grandbabies." Gold informed Emma. "I was just going to suggest a few names. You do know that a name is very important. People don't realize how powerful a name really is."

"So what have you got picked out, Pop," Neal asked, amused that his father was interested in naming his children.

"Wait," David cut in. "You have your own kid to name in a few months," he reminded his nemesis. "If you get to recommend names, then so do I. I'm their grandfather, also."

"Hey, hey, hey," Emma declared. "They're our children. If anyone has a say in what they're named it's us."

Gold turned to Emma with an all knowing smile and said in placating manner, "Yes, dearie. They are your children." And left it at that.

"Is anyone ready for Christmas?" Belle asked, eager to change the subject. As a collective groan was heard at the thought of the hectic Christmas season, they settled in to discuss all that needed to be done before the holiday arrived.

Hours later after all the goodbyes were said and Neal was helping Emma into the car, she turned to her companion and said with a note of horror in her voice, "Oh my lord, your father is going to come up with some God awful names for the babies. Isn't he?"

"Why do you say that?" Neal asked her as fastened his seat belt and started the car.

"Just look at you," Emma said as she looked at the man sitting next to her.

"What do you mean, Mom?" Henry asked from the backseat.

"Come on, Henry." she told her son and pointing to his father as if that was explanation enough. When Henry still didn't understand his mother's meaning, she continued, "His name is Baelfire. Even in their world, that doesn't seem like a common name."

"Well, that is true," Neal responded. "There weren't any other Bae's or Baelfire's that I remember. Nor any other Rumplestiltskin's.

"See," Emma said, "Proof that bad names run in your family! I am not naming my kids something ridiculous. They'll get beat up daily on the playground."

"Considering most of the families they'll go to school with once lived in the Enchanted Forrest, I think they'll have other things to deal with besides odd names.

As they continued home, Emma sat and pondered the subject of names. They would have to make a decision and soon. She had a sneaking suspicion that these two weren't going to go by any schedule the doctor had in mind.

The End.

_Whew. *whips sweat from brow* _

_My Thanksgiving story is done. Should I continue on? Emma is due anytime now and I am curious to what Gold actually wants to name the babies. Plus, there's also Christmas right around the corner. Christmas dinner will be even more chaotic with newborns in the house. Maybe Christmas could be at Snow's and Charming's place._

_A note about names. I mentioned in Chapter 2 about calling Charming David instead of James because James isn't his real birth name, it was the name of his twin. I picked Meg, which is short for Margaret, in honor of Mary Margaret, Leo for Snow's dad King Leopold, and Rose for the Beauty and the Beast story._

_Let me know in the reviews if I should continue. _


End file.
